thesonicfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex the Devilechidna
Alex the Devilechidna is a teenage rebel princess from a powerful, merciless nation called Cirsiumenia. Being the last heir to the throne, Alex holds minimal importance, except for her strange, unique powers. As a small, naive child, Alex was unaware of what devastating secret of her home. But when the truth was revealed to her, her life was turned upside down. She escaped Cirsiumenia with her siblings, only to be separated. They reunited in the city of Station Square, where they currently reside. Early Life Born into a royal family, Alex has always carried a sense of royality on her shoulders. The last child born into the Ibarakkurai family, Alex was raised within the walls of the vast kingdom of Cirsiumenia. She has little memory of her mother, Camelia White, who birthed her in the underground dungeons of Cirsiumenia. Her father, Judas Ibarakkurai, was a ruthless anarchial figure in Cirsiumenia, with a prideful view of his accomplishment. He hid this from his family for the time being, but soon began to reveal his true colors. Judas paid his most attention to his oldest son, Ztorm, leaving Diego, Zora, and Alex to fend for themselves. Of the 5 children, the only to be sent away was Lea, mostly for her safety. Cirsiumenia was known to go by matriarchial heirs, thus, any king or prince was entitled to no total control of the kingdom. Judas had already been given a daughter, Zora, which completed his first task. When Alex was born, he planned to have her banished, just as Lea had been, except for one thing. The great power Alex seemed to possess became too greatful for Judas to pass up. With his teachings, he could raise Alex to be Cirsiumenia's greatest warrior huntress. Alex, only a naive innocent, had no clue of what was going on around her, but Diego and Zora knew well enough. They protected her and raised her as a young lady to keep her mind innocent and free. However, her father began to pressure her and Zora more and more as their roles as princesses grew. Alex paid dearly for her defiance or disobedience, which Zora tried to defend Alex. Diego, merely not as important as a prince as Ztorm was, soon began to teach Zora and Alex of the "light" of the outside world. Something they could only dream of! Judas caught wind of this and was enraged that his family was beginning to go against his ways. In order to stop Diego's foolish teachings, Judas planned to have his own son sent far away, where he could not interfere with Zora and Alex's minds. Diego decided to plan an escape of his own, and take Zora and Alex with him. Thus, on the day of their escape, Alex and Zora tagged along with Diego, but are quickly pursued by soldiers. As they're evading the soldiers, Diego is shot with a poison arrow and has to be left behind. Alex got separated from her brother and sister and in an effort to evade the guards, she dove over a waterfall. She almost drowns in the undertow(causing her fear in being trapped or dragged under), but is whisked to safety by an unknown source and begins her life upon shore. As Alex grew older, she reunited with Diego and Zora. She lives with Zora and Diego in his apartment, and they raise her much like they did the years before. The Guardian Angel Alex, 14, was a happy and free-spirit now that she was able to live normally. She could do what she wanted, as long as she was home by curfew. Her favorite destination of escape was the Mystic Ruins, a wonderful area of nature that could be reached via the train from Station Square. Fate had something in store for Alex one day, and when she arrived in the Ruins, something drew her to the Icecap Zone that particular day. Upon arrival, she noted the trail of red snow leading to a patch of blood by a body. The body belonged to a teenage wolf, about the age of 16, injured and unconscious, but still alive. Alex, with the good in her heart, could not leave the wolf to die, and chose to bring him home. Once at her abode, she nursed the poor wolf back to health, tending to the burn mark on his arm and the bloody gash on his side. She learned that the wolf's name was Varos, and that he was entirely in debt to her for saving his life. The two also learned of one another's past, seeing that they were of similar cloth. Varos, initially chose to stay in Station Square, for he could not return to his home in the tundra north of the Icecap Zone. With Diego's permission, Varos was allowed to stay with the Ibarakkurai's in their apartment. The Destruction of Station Square With the destruction caused by Chaos having died down, the city of Station Square was barren and water-logged. Judas, the father of Alex, Zora, and Diego, had discovered the city and that his children were residing there. His plan was to take over the city and increase his power, as well as reign his children back into his control. The ones who had not evacuated the city during the destruction, were Alex, Zora, Diego, and Varos, but they soon grouped with a coyote named Vayne, and a squirrel named Hazel the Squirrel. Their group, "The Sonic Family" were to fight against Judas' force and defeat the many minions he had sent, one of them being Varos' own adoptive father, Zathiran. By the end of the long battle, Zathiran was killed by "The Sonic Family". His reasons of joining Judas were purely for the protection of his village, Kaito. Varos respected this and held the only fatherly figure he had in his arms. Zathiran died in Varos' arms, but not before he revealed to Varos about his own past. Varos and Alex After the events of Station Square's destruction, Alex and Varos started a steady romance that lasted to their adulthood. Alex, 19, and Varos, 21, had gone out to a rather upscale restaurant, when Varos proposed marriage to Alex. Alex accepted, and the two were wed on Emerald Coast, where their honeymoon was also held. The duo were a generally happy couple, with little-to-no conflicts, that is, until Alex got pregnant. Alex was pregnant with their first daughter at the age of 20. Varos was excited at the idea of being a father and took the news in a stride, whereas Alex was less than thrilled. She was miserable throughout her pregnancy, due to nausea and kicks and back pain, but her real worry was life afterward. Their daughter, Kimi, was born at home, a month premature. Because she was born a month early, Kimi was really small, frail, and fragile, but she hadn't died like Alex's nurse friend, Alli had suggested. Instead, Kimi grew stronger and was a very healthy baby despite her size. It took a long time for Alex to accept Kimi, and this put a hard crack on her relationship with Varos. Eventually, Alex broke and saw the love Kimi had for her, which initially caused Alex to feel her hidden love for the child she had created.﻿ Personality Alex shows a very wide-ranged personality. Though, she isn't moody, she expresses a variety of emotions. Usually, she is a happy, young adolescent, but she isn't a good person to agitate. Her appearance and general persona make her seem like an easy target to mess with, but in reality, she is nothing to reckon with. She won't resort to any violence unless there's a threat to people she cares about. She's a very loving person, nonetheless, but she'd rather give love than receive it. Alex has slight co-dependency, but helps herself when she really feels she needs it. Her biggest concern, is the well-being of others, not herself. Not one to hold grudges, but, she'll unknowingly make it obvious when she deeply detests someone or something. Alex is secretly homophobic(she doesn't discriminate other sexual orientations, however), but it's not something she concerns openly, being that her sister and her brother are bisexual. When it comes to danger, Alex is very cautious, looking before she leaps. She would prefer to avoid it all together, but she'll take a stand when necessary. Her worst trait is her jealousy, which can range from minor to blind temperamental fury. She stops herself from taking revenge or wrath on others regardless, but rather finds that they will have suitable punishment in some form. Envy is her most prominent sin. Powers/Abilities Alex was born with powers exclusive to her, and very unique, indeed. She has powers over anything earthly, such as plants and solid rock. Alex can do various things, such as grow plants, revive plants, lift rocks, ride on rocks, break solid things, and grow things that would normally not be in bloom. Despite the control she has, sometimes her powers react to an intense mood she's in and may cause a bit of destruction, but not much. Other benefits of these abilities, are that Alex can heal much quicker than others, but also heal others, however, it drains her energy. ﻿ Quotes *"I'd say it's a good time to give it up." *"As much as I talk down about myself, I never seem to change. Isn't that something?" *"I'm not blonde! Don't call me "Blondie!" *"Eat dirt!" *"If patience is a virtue, I missed orientation." *"Sorry, if you have a problem with me, consult my superior officer." middle finger *"Cool story, bro." *"You're just jealous because you're not WINNING." *"This is the part where you get out of my face." Trivia *Alex's middle name is Lee. *Alex is a bit more mature than her age brings her out to be. *The prototype character for Alex was originally a cat with cotton-candy color scheme. *Alex was originally a yellow echidna named Heather. *The origins of Alex's powers are inconclusive. *Alex secretly loves ballet. *Alex's Earthly powers are slightly based off of Terra of the Teen Titans. *Alex is often mocked as a weak person, but she really is stronger than she appears. Part of her strategy is to "confuse" the opponent by masking herself as incapable or an easy target, but easily counters them, baffling them in the process. *Alex's blood is said to have pure smell and taste to it, unlike the blood of others that smells and tastes like iron. *She's grammatically correct, to everyone else's chagrin. *Alex is short. 3"5 by Earth standards, and 5"2 Mobius standards. *Her favorite colors are gray, black, and red. *She awkwardly likes older actors. *Alex's ears turn red when she's angry, much like real Tasmanian Devils. *Despite having no feline blood, Alex can purr and hiss. *Her favorite comic book heroes are Batman and Thor. *A scrapped concept for Alex was that she had an older brother who had gone insane and crazy and Alex took care of him. *Her role model is her sister, Zora. *Alex created a double-blade staff for Varos, using his two swords, Starfang and Vigilance, and created "Angel Star" *Alex's style changes depending on her mood. *She's easily hurt when snapped at. *Her favorite movie is "The Outsiders". *When Alex's blood touches the Earth, it turns golden. Category:Characters